


3am Denny's Date

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Keith and Lance decide to go out on a date.At Denny'sAt 3am





	3am Denny's Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from a few friends and wrote it as quick as I could. Hope you enjoy.

“We’re in the carrrr~” Lance sang, looking out the window of Keith’s rusty Ford escape that he had been driving since Lance had known him. The stars above him were shining bright, and the time on the car’s dashboard read “3:26 am”.  
Keith growled, but he was secretly happy for Lance's voice drowning out whatever happy shit was playing on the radio. He also always enjoyed Lance's voice- it just made something inside of him flutter with happiness and warmth.  
Lance noticed the bright yellow parallel lines lining the blacktop and it took him a few seconds to realize they had pulled into a parking lot as the car came to a stop.  
“We’re here.” Keith said dryly, turning his key out of the car and shoving it in his pocket. Lance was shaken out of his thoughts as Keith slamming the driver’s side door rattled the entire car.  
Lance fumbled with the door handle before finally getting it open, and nearly falling out of the car onto the concrete before he stopped himself. Keith gave a little chuckle and starting walking onto the sidewalk, waving at his boyfriend as a signal for him to catch up.  
They pushed open the glass door with the Denny’s logo and Lance's eyes lit up.  
“Keith! Look!” He pulled on his boyfriend's jacket to get his attention and pointed to the poster on the server’s podium.  
Keith tilted his gaze at the poster, and a small smirk started to creep up on his face.  
“I am not buying you a Shrek cup.” Keith said, seeming like he was going to burst out laughing any second.  
“Why not! It's only 5.99!” Lance exclaimed.  
Keith raised an eyebrow. “Because it's actually 6 dollars when you include tax, we both are in deep, deep debt because of student loans and we haven't even finished college yet, plus we need money to continue to sustain ourselves, and we aren't getting any money from inheritance because I don't have parents and you have a million siblings.”  
“Dude, it's six whole dollars. We can waste six whole dollars.”  
“You forgot I'm paying.”  
“Did you forget you love me?”  
Keith snarled at that. “You little devil...alright fine. Get a Shrek head sippy cup.”  
Lance slammed his foot down. “Not everything with a straw is a sippy cup!”  
A waitress with long blonde hair tied into two ponytails walked up to them. She sighed before speaking in a thick british accent.  
“Table for two?” She asked, picking up a few menus off of the server’s podium.  
Keith nodded. “It's just us.” Lance noticed her name tag said her name was “Romelle”. He had never heard that name before, and he would think after all the flirting he did in high school he would've met somebody with the name.  
The waitress nodded and picked up two menus and started walking down a hallway to a dining area, and the two boys followed. She sat them down at the small booth, a large window on the wall next to them. The blinds were pulled up and Lance stared out at the stars until Keith shoved the menu in his face.  
“Pick something, loverboy.” He said with a smirk that sent a huge blush across Lance’s cheek and the bridge of his nose. It turned out the later it was, the better at flirting he got.  
Romelle came back over to the table with a pen and a notepad to take their orders.  
“Drinks?” She said, and Lance could've swore her accent was lighter than before.  
“Coke. The soda, not the drug.” Keith said matter-of-a-factly, like he hadn't just brought that up at 3am in a run down Denny’s.  
Romelle just nodded and scribbled something on the notepad, before turning to Lance. “And your drink?”  
“Shrek collectable cup with milk.” The loud slam of Keith's palm on his own forehead could probably be heard throughout the entire restaurant when Lance said his drink order so confidently, and not the type of confidence a 21 year old ordering milk and a Shrek cup at the Denny’s and driving his boyfriend insane should have.  
Romelle started to open her mouth, but quickly closed it as a look of curiosity spread across her face. After just a few seconds she brushed it off. “White milk, chocolate milk or strawberry milk?” Keith guessed she had taken weirder orders before for her to be so chill about this one.  
“Strawberry milk.” Lance said without hesitation. When Keith shot him a glance, he just shrugged. “I wanna switch it up a little bit.”  
As the sound of Romelle’s pen hitting the notepad stopped, the girl walked away from the table without words. Keith didn't blame her; a twenty one year old did just order a Shrek cup with strawberry milk in front of her.  
As Romelle’s footsteps got fainter and fainter, the familiar opening note to a song both Keith and Lance knew (Lance knew it from singing it countless times, Keith knew it by listening to Lance sing it countless times).  
“Lance, don't you dare-” Keith tried to say before Lance could start singing.  
He was just a second too late.  
“~Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote~” Lance started to prep his voice for singing.  
“Lance don't you dare-”  
“~Tengo que bailar contigo hoy~”  
“Lance I will turn this Denny’s around-” Lance put a finger to Keith’s mouth to shush him as he kept singing. He knew Keith would just push the finger away if he really wanted, but since no such action was taken, Lance countiuned harmonizing with the voices on the radio. He took a dramatic breath before singing out the most important part…  
“~Des~”  
Lance paused and looked into Keith's violet eyes, his finger still pressing against his lips.  
“-pa~" Slient pause "~cito~" Keith couldn't help smiling at the way the word rolled off Lance's tongue, the way Lance smiled right now that just made Keith happy.  
Lance sang the entirely of the song, and Romelle had sat on the table across from the two to listen. She delivered their drinks and Lance drank all of his strawberry milk in a minute and then complained that he was thristly a few seconds later. Keith just sat and smiled. 

"He may be a dork." Keith thought in his mind as Lance tried blowing bubbles through his straw with the water class Romelle had brought him. 

"But he's my dork."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
